


I Wasn't Expecting That!

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Hotch x Reid Prompt Meme Fills [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Hidden Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: Garcia and Morgan go over to Reid's apartment. They use their key to enter and hears him yelling. They rush to the room and catches Hotch and Reid together. Awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Expecting That!

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit the HxR Prompt Meme [HERE](http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> Unbetaed

Morgan pulled the key he had to Reid's from his pants pocket. Garcia had been trying to call him for an hour before she called and talked him into picking her up and going to Reid's to check on him. His car was parked outside and he didn't answer the knocks on the door. He opened the door and found the living room devoid of light. If Reid was home, there would at least be the kitchen light on so he wouldn't have to turn it off and on to get refills on coffee or water. So that meant that he hadn't been in since night fell. Gun on him, Morgan stepped farther in, making sure Garcia stayed behind him and that the door was shut. There was a muffled sound from the back and Morgan moved towards it. 

"Derek?" Garcia asked, her voice soft.

"I don't know, Mama just stay here." 

The noise stopped so Morgan did as he was just starting go down the small hallway to the bedroom door. A groan sounded and it didn't sound like it was a good one. Morgan pulled his gun and crept closer to the door. 

"FUCK!" Reid screamed and then "Don't!" 

Morgan grabbed the door handle and flung the door open. It didn't crash into anything and he just stood there looking. 

"Don't stop. Fuck. Don't. So good." Reid was lying face down on the bed with someone over top of him. He was fucking Reid. Morgan was two steps into the room when Reid's words cleared his brain. Don't wasn't a stop it was a call to not stop. The man on his was moving forcefully but he didn't seem to be too rough. They were both covered in sweat. Reid's head was turned to the side, eyes closed, mouth open panting. Morgan didn't seem to be able to move. 

It was a call to how focused he was on the pair that he jumped when a gasp sounded behind him. He didn't turn though. His eyes were locked on Reid as the younger man's eyes flew open and turned to look at him. He barely registered that the man on top was moving until he realized that he was eyeing Reid's ass. Bareback. There was no condom on the other man. He looked up into Reid's face and all that was there was shock and apprehension. He didn't know why that look was there. Reid had told him a long time ago that he was bisexual. He wasn't aware that he was with someone. 

"Hotch?" Garcia asked, her voice barely loud at all. 

Morgan finally turned away to look at the man who was covering Reid up with a blanket, himself still naked. It was Hotch. The look on Reid's face made sense. Morgan turned, grabbing Garcia as he moved back into the hall. He didn't even pull the door shut. He just marched right into the living room. Bareback meant relationship. That meant it had been going on a while. After turning on the kitchen light, he looked around the living room, seeing a few things for the first time. Hotch's shoes by Reid's at the door. A tie on the back of the couch that wasn't Reid's. Evidence of a dinner for two on the table and counters in the kitchen. 

"No wonder he wasn't answering." Garcia wasn't by him anymore. Instead she was over by the coffee table. She looked like she was going to sit and then thought better of it and moved to the chair by the chess table. Morgan moved to where he could see the couch and saw clothes in a pile on the floor. It looked like things had started in the living room and moved to the bedroom. The team was on stand down, mandatory after the wreck that had been the case before. The only thing getting them called back in was the President getting kidnapped. There were two cells phones sitting on the coffee table. "I wasn't expecting that."

"No kidding." Morgan wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say. He'd allowed Garcia's frantic worry about Reid to color what he would have done. He should have called the house phone. Reid answered it in case it was his mom. One hour of the genius not answering his phone wasn't the end of the world.

"Morgan?" Reid called out as he entered the living room. He turned back to look at the younger man. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and what looked like it might have been an oversized t-shirt. He moved farther into the living room, throwing on the overhead light. The only word that Morgan was able to read on the shirt was law. It had to have been one of Hotch's then. "Did something happen?"

"No. Garcia got a little worried when you didn't answer your phone. She got me all freaked out."

"You didn't think to call...The landline isn't broke. Or it wasn't two hours ago. I used it to place an order from the local grocer for in the morning."

"Like I said she got me worried."

"I can't fault you for coming into the room when I screamed. We'd switched positions."

"Where's Hotch?" Morgan asked, looking around Reid to the hallway. There was no light filtering out. He was ignoring the comment about positions. He was having enough trouble trying not to see what he had seen already, he didn't need his imagination making more up. 

"I told him that I would handle this. I don't need two alphas fighting. This is awkward enough." Reid did look a little upset but there was no shame on him. Morgan knew the age difference between the two but he didn't want to say a word about it because it just made sense. Hotch was stable, something Reid didn't have a lot of in childhood. Reid was the younger member on he team but his childhood stopped young. The thought of them together, happy, just fit. Reid's eyes moved to Garcia and something nearly wicked passed over his face. "If you sat there to bypass the couch, you'd be better on a kitchen chair."

Garcia was up like lightning out of the chair. She didn't say anything but she looked like she might. She looked at Reid like she wanted to ask.

Reid beat her to it. "Strip chess. It's the only time that Aaron actually beats me."

"How long exactly have you and him been..." Morgan knew that Reid was baiting him. 

"Dating? Six months after the divorce. We were about to tell the team and then Foyet and then JJ leaving. Prentiss's death and then resurrection. We'd get to where we were ready but then something else would happen." 

"Five years?"

"That's a close enough estimation. I could get down to seconds if you want." 

"No, thank you. I don't needs the seconds."

"Or the thirds?"

"Reid." Morgan just glared at him. 

"Which are you having more trouble with? That I'm sexual at all or that I take it up the ass from Aaron?" Reid's posture changed but Morgan couldn't say a word. He could understand exactly what he was saying though. Morgan relaxed and sat down on the arm of the couch. As soon as he did, Reid relaxed as well. Garcia took a few steps and when Reid smiled at her she moved up to him and hugged him. 

"It was just a little much to take in, Reid."

"I know it was Garcia but Morgan had his dander up and I wanted it gone."

"You were hot," Garcia mock whispered in his ear. Reid laughed and Morgan could see a blush creeping up his neck. "Boss man seemed to be giving you what you wanted."

"Always." Reid smiled and kissed her cheek before disentangling from her and stepped back to the hall entrance and nodding. The soft padding of feet was heard. Hotch stepped up behind Reid, looping an arm around his waist. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. 

"I guess it's time to tell the whole team," Hotch said with a smile on his face. Morgan watched as he slipped a hand under the younger man's shirt. "I..."

"DADDY!" Jack yelled from outside the door. The door opened and Jack stopped his running when he saw Morgan and then Garcia before his eyes finally found his dad. "Look what Aunt Jess bought me!" 

The boy ran right at Reid, letting himself be picked up and his prize shown off. It looked like some kind of lab kit.

"That's cool. Is that for you and Spencer to set up in the morning?" Hotch asked. He let go of Reid and stepped around him. Jack though wasn't showing an interest in getting out of Reid's arms. Jessica entered then a smile on her face. 

"I see what interrupted date night. I was shocked to get the text."

"Yes. Well. Thanks for watching him." Hotch kissed her cheek before she said her goodbyes to the room. The two youngest in the room were moving towards the kitchen with their heads ducked close together. Hotch shut the door and turned to Morgan. "Why don't we see if everyone is available for dinner. We can kill two birds with one stone."

"Two..."

"Can I put it in my room for tonight?" Jack asked loudly, drawing all eyes in the apartment to him.

"Sure. Just don't open it up until your father or I are awake and in the room with you."

"Okay." Jack was set down and he ran to the back of the apartment to what Morgan knew had been Reid's little office. Had he turned it into a room for Jack? Why had he?

"Our house isn't quite ready to live in yet but we can host a dinner party there tonight. I'll text the team the address. Spencer's apartment is closer to the new house so we combined to live here instead of two different places in the final stages of the house renovations. We were going to wait until we were ready to move in and do the reveal but I don't think that asking you both to keep it a secret is the way to go."

"I am sorry for just barging in like that. I more than have a good incentive to never do it again," Morgan apologized. He watched as Reid just smiled at him and Hotch nodded. Morgan was more than ashamed at catching them in that position. The awkwardness was there and he sincerely hope that he didn't room with them any time soon as cases. He wondered if Rossi would be willing to room with him and they could just stick the two of the them in the same one forever. It would solve so many things.   
**The End**


End file.
